fnaf_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike
WARNING: This is in no way related to any character of the "Five Nights at Freddy's" game, you can still say my name doesn't tell it, but when I use this character in a roleplay, it's a totally different thing. Appearance Mike can most likely be seen walking around with an Overall a bit ripped in its downs. He can carry or a spear or a Double Scythe. Mike has a Black hair and Double-colored Eyes, his left one blue, and his right one is Gray of some kind. In emergency situations, like a massive fight or something else, he can be seen using his "Armoured Angel" Set. He earned it a real long time ago. Behavior Warning 2: Mike suffers from a Curse made a long time ago by Darkness. So he can have double personality in some times. If you don't know which one I'll be using, don't bother asking in the Outside RP Chat. Normal Personality Mike acts protectful with anyone he can consider a friend, or anyone he knows he can bre friends with. You can expect Mike protecting people and fighting constantly. Darkness Personality His second personality can be noticed because he fights against anyone in his way, and doesn't want ANYONE to survive. Don't use any kind of "Darkness" attacks if you're trying to fight him in this stage, because most likely you'll be "Healing" him. Weapons Normal Personality Mike can use or a Spear, or a Double Scythe in his Normal Personality. Sometimes he is seen with knifes, daggers, or Swords as last option. Darkness Personality In his Darkness Personality, he can use any weapon you can imagine, since Darkness can summon ANY of them. Powers Normal Personality Mike can be only seen using Powers in his "Armoured Angel" Set. With any other clothes of his domain, he doesn't own any powers. Darkness Personality With his Darkness Personality, Mike earns many abilities since Darkness is having control of his body, like: * A Darkness Hand that can come out from any part of his body, it can extend as long as it wants, if nothing solid is stoping it. * The Ability to summon anything. From Cars to Tanks, from Knifes to Extremely sharpen swords. * The capacity to throw out Dark Fire, and absorb it. * And last, but not least, the power of protecting himself in some kind of Dodecahedron made of a Hard, and Dark Shell. Backstory Mike was a normal man until he met someone. (I'll keep his/her identity in secret. Because I didn't ask him(her) to add his(her) name in here.) After he did met this "someone", his life changed for complete. The person who he met helped him with his problems and soon they became friends. In a day, they met, only for Mike to be marked by the Darkness, in a long, and intense fight against her (Darkness). The friend he had helped him to earn control of himself again. Soon, Mike did meet another friend. This one, helped him to earn control of the Darkness and helped Mike to find a Light when he most needed one. He then, adopted his Amoured Angel set, and kept it for himself. Some time later that, Darkness broke out, and he went out of control again. He was contained though. He then got two other friends, Jack, and Darknest. This last one he met a while ago, and he is also marked by Darkness. (Those two characters were made, and are played by myself.) Darkness still haunts Mike. But you never know when it comes or when it leaves. Or what it will leave of Mike when it's all over. Category:Roleplay Category:Fan Characters